


Техасская Роза (Texas Rose)

by Shinji_Itou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bikers, M/M, Routine, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinji_Itou/pseuds/Shinji_Itou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уже в шесть-ноль-девять Ривай торчал на адском морозе перед дверью цветочного магазина, ожидая опаздывающего хозяина этого безобразия.<br/>Rivaille was standing in front of the closed door of the florist's. The shopkeeper was late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Техасская Роза (Texas Rose)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gandalfgirl579](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/gifts).
  * A translation of [Texas Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165262) by Gandalfgirl579. 



> Мой первый опыт перевода. Дальше - больше. Как только привыкну к американским выражениям.  
> Мне нужно больше МайВеля 

      На улице было чертовски холодно, и Ривай дрожал, кутаясь в куртку сильнее и нахлобучивая отороченный мехом капюшон. Он практически молился, чтобы этот холод наконец прекратился. Это, конечно же, нисколько не помогало.  
      Солнце едва заметно выглядывало из-за домов, расцвечивая небо лазурью, его лучи отражались от снега, укрывавшего улицы, от разукрашенных морозными узорами окон, и все вокруг сверкало так, что захватывало дух. Зрелище было бы поистине незабываемым, если бы не было так адски холодно.  
      Хозяин магазинчика опаздывал. Судя по золотистым буквам на стеклянной двери, магазин должен был открыться в шесть утра. Сейчас было шесть-ноль-девять. Бесподобно.  
      Вытащив телефон из кармана, Ривай уставился на экран, уже в двенадцатый раз проверяя дату. Он все еще показывал двадцать третье декабря.  
      Надпись гласила, что магазин сегодня откроется, но это Ривая не успокаивало. Ему нужны были эти цветы. Он не мог никого принимать без этих цветов, но, занявшись уборкой, он совершенно о них забыл. Теперь он практически молился, чтобы ему повезло и здесь оказалось то, что он ищет. В других…  
      Ривай подозрительно сильно обрадовался, когда из собственных мыслей его вырвал громкий рокот черного Харлея, подъехавшего к входу в магазин. Водитель этой махины был одет по всем канонам байкеров, какими Ривай их когда-либо видел: тяжелые сапоги, кожанка и толстые перчатки. Стянув с себя шлем, мужчина слегка взъерошил волосы — небрежный вид ему определенно шёл. Закрепив шлем на одном из багажников, он наконец обратил внимание на стоящего рядом Ривая: «Долго ждешь, дорогуша?»

      Тот еще несколько долгих мгновений молча пялился на новоприбывшего невидящим взглядом.  
      - Все в порядке? — байкер вовсе не выглядел по-настоящему обеспокоенным — единственным признаком этого была заинтересованная полуулыбка. Он прекрасно знал, каково сейчас Риваю.  
      - В полном.  
      Улыбка байкера стала шире, и он стянул и убрал в карман перчатки, растирая большими побледневшими ладонями бедра: «Напугал меня!»  
      - Ага, конечно, — Ривай закатил глаза. Яркий румянец на его щеках совершенно не был связан с холодом. — Ты в курсе, где владелец? Он опоздал.  
      - Я и есть владелец.  
      Ривай снова замолчал, но вскоре недоверчиво фыркнул, не сдержавшись: «Серьезно?»  
      - Даже ключ есть! — будто рисуясь, байкер прокрутил звенящий брелок на пальце, перед тем как открыть дверь и жестом пригласить собеседника внутрь. — Дай минутку, я сделаю кофе.  
      - Я больше по чаю.  
      - Все, что захочешь, — он сделал широкий плавный жест, широко улыбаясь. — Проходи, осмотрись. Если найдешь то, что нужно, скажешь.

      Ривай уже знал, что ему нужно, но промолчал. Он действительно осматривался, правда, его взгляд все чаще возвращался к хозяину цветочного магазина, чем к его цветам. Флорист суетился в небольшой комнатке, включая музыкальный центр, и вскоре помещение заполнили звуки шелестящей травы, за которыми последовал аромат кофе. «Ищешь что-то конкретное, дорогуша?» — спросил байкер издалека, и Ривай несколько напрягся.

      - Мне нужны пуансеттии.  
      - Уйма!  
      - Белые есть? — поинтересовался Ривай, проведя пальцами по паре еловых веток. Запах потревоженной хвои был божественным. — Только белые, красные — не то.  
      - Может, есть парочка. По правой стене. В горшках и срезанные, красные, белые, может, остались молочные, если ты везучий, — в магазинчике ненадолго восстановилась тишина, а потом флорист снова заговорил. — Чай с молоком или сахаром, дорогуша?  
      Ривай бессознательно отозвался, разглядывая удивительно огромное количество зимних цветов: «Сахар. Одну ложку».  
      - Заметано, — хозяин магазинчика вернулся в основное помещение, протягивая Риваю исходящую паром кружку с чаем и держа свою — с кофе в другой руке. Он был прекрасен, когда стоял так близко, по истине высокий и взлохмаченный. Его глаза были золотисто-зелеными. Да он весь был будто золотым: глаза, волосы, и даже в разгар зимы его кожа казалась загорелой. Риваю стало интересно, остались ли на плечах и груди характерные для деревенского загара полосы. — Прошу.  
      - Спасибо.

      Хозяин магазина облокотился на прилавок, ожидая, пока кофе остынет, и спросил: «Для кого же эти цветы?» Ривай с удивлением осознал, что не может соврать теперь, заметив любопытство и смешинку в этих золотых глазах. «Девушка, сестра, подруга?»

      - Украшение для дома. Белые пуансеттии любила мать, и у меня всегда стоит несколько.  
      - Повезло ей.  
      - Не особо, — Ривай не спеша глотнул чая, но он был все еще слишком горячим. — Она умерла много лет назад.  
      - О, дорогой… — Ривай был удивлен, что прикосновение хозяина магазина к плечу не вызвало у него отвращения. Напротив — было сложно не растаять. — Мне жаль.  
      Ривай бесхитростно пожал плечами, стараясь не сбросить с себя теплую ладонь. «Ничего страшного. Я едва ее помню — только то, что она любила белые пуансеттии. Весь дом пах ими на Рождество. Она умерла, когда я был ребенком, так что это действительно все, что я помню».  
      - Ты вырос без мамы?  
      - Ага, с дядей, — из глаза встретились на секунду. — Он учил меня держаться подальше от таких, как ты, знаешь ли.  
      - Ха, как я? — хозяин магазинчика раскатисто рассмеялся, тепло и искренне, и цветы вокруг задрожали будто от удовольствия. — Он был прав. Такие, как я, занозы в заднице.  
      - А сейчас?  
      - Да и сейчас, черт возьми. Видишь? — он задрал рукав обтягивающей белой футболки, обнажая бицепс, пересеченный глубоким неаккуратным шрамом. — Когда-то здесь была наколка «Hells Angels».  
      - Наколка?  
      - Ага, метка. Но я отказался помочь грохнуть моего друга, детектива полиции Лос-Анджелеса, и они взяли терку для сыра — чертову терку для сыра, я не шучу — соскребли наколку и вышвырнули меня к чертям.  
      - И этот твой друг… — Ривай прервался, чтобы повернуть кружку удобнее, — он жив?  
      - Живее всех живых, — хозяин магазина усмехнулся. — Примерный муж и отец троих детей, как я слышал.  
      - Детектив из Лос-Анджелеса, да? А акцент? .. — Ривай умолк, подняв брови.

      Улыбка флориста была такой, что Ривай понял: этот вопрос он слышал едва ли не от каждого. «Вообще-то я из Техаса, — он пожал широкими плечами, —, но мне надоело, и я уехал в Калифорнию».  
      - А в Нью-Йорке как оказался?  
      - Потом и Калифорния надоела, — он окинул взглядом магазинчик, глубоко вдыхая запах еловых веток и зимних цветов. — К тому же я всегда любил цветы и задумался: почему бы не открыть свой магазин? Тогда мне показалось, что пора уже осесть. Я побывал везде и попробовал все, чего не доводилось никому из доброй половины живущих. Я был бродягой всю свою жизнь, но я старею, чтобы постоянно быть в седле.  
      - Я б тебе и сорока не дал, — фыркнул Ривай на подобные откровения.  
      - На самом деле, мне сорок два.  
      - Хорошо сохранился, — Ривай спокойно пожал плечами в ответ на наглую усмешку байкера. Он слегка наклонился, чтобы глотнуть чая снова, и поморщился, как только почувствовал вкус напитка. — И несмотря на весь этот опыт, ты не способен заварить чай?  
      - С чаем я не в ладах, если он не холодный и сладкий.  
      - Что и следовало ожидать, — Ривай поставил чашку на прилавок, опираясь на него локтями и встречая взгляд золотистых глаз флориста собственным серебряным. — Знаешь, где Мария Тэррейс?  
      - Ага, — когда хозяин магазина наконец ответил, в его глазах плясали черти.  
      - Я живу в квартире 4Б. Покажу вечером, каким должен быть чай, — взгляд Ривая потемнел, подтверждая чужие догадки.  
      - Жду с нетерпением.  
      - И правильно, — он протянул руку, представившись. — Ривай.  
      - Майк, — он пожал протянутую ладонь.  
      - Сильное рукопожатие, Майк, — они снова встретились взглядами. — И большие ладони. Ступни тоже?  
      - Все, что можно измерить, — Майк взял ладонь Ривая иначе, прикасаясь губами к тыльной ее стороне. Сдержать приятную дрожь от такого жеста, конечно же, не удалось. — Увидишь вечером, я полагаю.

      Ривай сделал шаг назад, многообещающе усмехнувшись, и отвернулся, чтобы уйти.  
      - Погоди секунду, — за спиной послышались шаги. Ривай закатил глаза, усмешка исчезла без следа.  
      - Зачем это? — он не стал оборачиваться, когда ладони Майка легли на бедра, а дыхание опалило ухо.

      - Один вопрос, дорогуша. Если я принесу цветы, без которых ты почти что ушел, будет ли это считаться свиданием?


End file.
